La dieta
by Hika Sei
Summary: Una tortura según Saori, una gracia según mi persona, y para el que quiera leerla si es que les causa gracia. Mi primer fic, ustedes vean, si quieren n.n


Este es mi primer fic, así que es depende de ustedes si me tienen piedad o no xD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen al Gran Masami Kurumada. Este fic, además, es sin fines de lucro, sólo lo hago para entretener (si es que se puede) al lector y/o lectora.

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, la sabia(sí, como no ¬¬)diosa Athena, aliasSaori se encontraba en su habitación, más específicamente sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo algo en un diario color rosa, peludito y lleno de corazones. Se la veía contenta, ya había terminado de escribir, pero como recordando, se detuvo a leer lo que había escrito en él.

"Querido diario:

Hoy comencé a hacer dieta. Preciso perder 8 kilos, en 17 días seré una chica nueva. El médico nutricionista me aconsejó escribir un diario donde debo colocar mi alimentación y hablar de mi estado de ánimo. Y debo decir que estoy muy entusiasmada con todo. Por más que la dieta sea dolorosa, cuando consiga entrar en ese vestidito negro maravilloso para salir con mi Seiya, todo va a estar perfecto…"

"Primer día de dieta:

Un pedazo de queso blanco, una taza de cereal. Mi humor está maravilloso. Me siento más liviana. Sólo un leve dolor de cabeza tal vez…"

"Segundo día de dieta:

Una ensaladita verde. Alguna rebanada de pan tostado y un vaso de yogurt. Aún me siento maravillosa. La cabeza me duele un poquito más fuerte, pero no es nada que una aspirina no pueda solucionar."

"Tercer día de dieta:

Me desperté en medio de la madrugada con un ruido extraño… Creí que era Seiya con su ronquido, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que era mi propio estómago haciendo un ruido que daba miedo… Tomé un litro de agua… No pude dormir porque me la pasé orinando el resto de la noche.

Anotación: Nunca más tomaré tanta agua en la noche."

"Cuarto día de dieta:

Estoy comenzando a odiar la ensalada. Me siento y me veo como una vaca mascando pasto. Estoy medio irritada. Pero creo que es porque Hyoga hizo de la sala una pista de hielo para patinar… Mi cabeza parece un tambor… Shiryu comió una torta hawaiana con doble queso en el almuerzo, pero yo resistí.

Anotación: odio a Shiryu." (N/A: Pobrecito Shiryu! ¬¬ no se merece tu odio después de lo que hizo!)

"Quinto día de dieta:

¡Juro por Mí que si yo veo un pedazo más de queso blanco vomito! Mi almuerzo, una ensalada, parecía reírse en mi cara… Preciso calmarme y volverme a concentrar. Compré como apoyo el libro de 'Las dietas engordan, comer adelgaza' y una revista que traía en la portada a Anna Kournikova. No puedo perder mi meta, sé que lo lograré."

"Sexto día de dieta:

Estoy muerta. No dormí nada en la noche. Y lo poco que dormí me la pasé soñando con un flan de vainilla. Creo que hoy YO declararía una guerra por una rebanada de pastel…"

"Séptimo día de dieta:

Fui al médico. Adelgacé 250 gramos. ¡Es una chingadera! Toda la semana comiendo pasto. ¡Solamente me faltó mugir y sólo perdí 250 gramos! El bastardo del doctor me dijo que es normal bajar tan poco porque las mujeres tardamos más en adelgazar y que también se debe tener en cuenta la edad… ¡Hijo de su _(¡confiscado!)_ madre, p_(¡confiscado!)_, en pocas palabras me llamó gorda y vieja! (N/A: Pues la verdad no ofende, queridita xD)

Anotación: Buscar otro nutricionista."

"Octavo día de dieta:

Fui despertada hoy por un pollo asado. ¡Lo juro! Él estaba en la orilla de la cama, bailando la macarena y mirándome a los ojos.

Anotación: No entiendo por qué, pero los caballeros y Tatsumi me miran raro…"

"Noveno día de dieta:

Hoy no salí de mi habitación. El pollo asado me volvió a despertar, pero ahora bailando la pegajosa canción que dice: el pollo, el pollo que más aplauda, el pollo que más aplauda lo mando, lo mando, lo mando a la mesa… Pasé el día sentada en la cama viendo televisión en mi televisor de plasma y saboreando lechuga. Creo que existe un complot. En todos los canales pasaban recetas de cocina. Enseñaban a hacer pastel de tres leches, lasagna y pechugas cordón blue…

Anotación: comprar otro control remoto, en un arranque de furia lo tiré por la ventana."

"Décimo día de dieta:

Odio a Anna Kournikova y a todas las niñitas espiritufláuticas que andan por las calles y que cuando caminan parecen esqueletos ambulantes."

"Décimo primer día de dieta:

Pateé al perro que Seiya recogió de la calle. Grité y eché al aire todo mi repertorio de majaderías porque no encontraba esa blusa negra que me hace ver bien delgada. No entiendo por qué cuando paso los chicos se pegan a la pared."

"Décimo segundo día de dieta:

Sopa.

Anotación: creo que nos estamos volviendo viciosos del póker el pollo asado y yo. Pero igual ya me di cuenta de que él me roba."

"Décimo tercer día de dieta:

La balanza no se mueve. ¡Ella no se mueve! (maldita). ¡No perdí ni un mísero gramo! Comencé a reírme a carcajadas y jalarme el cabello. Asustado, el nutricionista sugirió un psicólogo. Creo que llegó a decir psiquiatra. ¿Será porque lo amenacé con que mis caballeros lo pulverizarían si volvía a escribir ensalada en mi dieta? (N/A: ay queridita, actualízate, tus Santos ya no te quieren xD)

Anotación: No vuelvo más al médico, el pollo dice que es un charlatán y yo le creo."

"Décimo cuarto día de dieta:

El pollo me presentó a unos amigos. El lomo es muy buena gente, y el pastel es un dulce."

"Décimo quinto día de dieta:

¡Maté a Anna Kournikova! La corté en pedacitos al igual que a todas las flacas de mis revistas… ¡Jajajajaja! También a un pedazo del Sr. Panqué, pero quiero aclarar que fue en legítima defensa, él me amenazó con un pedazo de tocino."

"Décimo sexto día de dieta:

No estoy más a dieta. El pollo me hizo pasar un coraje y me lo comí junto con el pan. Y arremetí con todos sus secuaces, aunque sigo creyendo que el pastel era muy dulce, pero todos ellos sabían demasiado. ¡Jajajajajaja!"

"Décimo séptimo día:

Desapareció el dolor de cabeza, y me siento FELIZ… Tiré a la basura el pinche vestidito negro…"

Saori sonrió al leer esto, cerró el diario, y lo tiró al tacho de basura donde estaba el vestidito.

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**Por: Estrella Syriana**

**N/A: **Hola! Pues sí... este fic me salió de nada, pero lo basé en un mail que me mandaron... Por cierto, quiero aclarar que el primero iba a ser uno de Inuyasha... Igual, este mismo lo publicaré dentro de dos semanas más o menos, así que mi promesa está. En fin... En cuanto a review (si es que me los dejan, pero igual no me ilusiono), acepto lo que sea, y si me dicen que lo saque, yo lo saco, no tengo problema n.n

Desde ya, para el que lea esta historia (cosa que dudo) Muchas Gracias n.n


End file.
